Who Are You?
by Isis the Sphinx
Summary: Character description task, originating from the author Scribbler. "Who is...?" Who is Watson, how would you describe him? What about Holmes? Twenty lines each, with a closer at the end.
1. Doctor John H Watson

Well, I've finally written something that can go directly into the Sherlock Holmes archive, and not the crossover area.

This sourced from something the author **_Scribbler_** came up with, the prompt being.....

_"twenty lines after the question 'Who is (insert name)?' and nothing obvious or dreary."_

She writes for anime, mostly, but this was an idea I couldn't pass up. Some of these things will be a bit obvious or depressing, but you really can't help it with these two, not if you want to describe them properly. Holmes is next chapter. *grins*  
I had a lot of fun with this, and it helped me develop the character in my mind, something much needed for a beginner Holmes fandom writer.

Folks, feel free to take this idea and run with it, that's what Scribbler wanted as well. And if it inspires you to write a one-shot, more power to ya.

Disclaimer: I know Sherlock Holmes is open domain now, but I'm keeping my fat out of the fryer. I don't have the cash for a lawyer. I don't own that which I write!

Without further ado.....

* * *

Who Is Watson?

* * *

Watson is a silver tipped black cane with a sword in the center.

Watson is a black medical bag sitting in the corner.

Watson is a sore shoulder and leg when the days are particularly damp.

Watson is a Boswell.

Watson is a mother hen.

Watson is guarding Holmes' back on a dangerous case.

Watson is a reminder—don't forget the revolver!

Watson is an anchor—do not go too far!

Watson is a worrier when Holmes decides to make friends with the moroccan case.

Watson is a gambler, and therefore his chequebook is with Holmes.

Watson is the leading advice on the ladies, especially when they decide to corner Holmes and he needs an out.

Watson is the calming strands of Liebher (sp?) after a long case.

Watson is antiseptic, catgut stitches, and bandages after a fight with a thief and a knife.

Watson is the only regret Holmes had leaving England for three years.

Watson is a set of footsteps above Holmes' head.

Watson is the smell of cigar smoke from the sitting room at 3a.m. after a nightmare.

Watson is the sound of a pen scratching on paper during every case.

Watson is the only backup Holmes has ever wanted.

Watson is a soldier, complete with all the attitude that comes with.

Watson is darkened blue eyes, haunted with the loss of a wife and child.

Watson is Watson, and that's all he'll ever need to be.

* * *

Funfunfun. Mind, all, my John Watson is an odd mix of what I've read from fanfiction, Ian Hart, and Jude Law.

On to Holmes! "The game is afoot!"

_Read, review, multiply by 42?_


	2. Sherlock Holmes

Here's chapter two, and my final one for now. If Lestrade ever pops into my head for a chat, you'll know.

Without further ado....

* * *

Who Is Holmes?

* * *

Holmes is a storm hawk, grey eyes seeing every detail, even through the rain.

Holmes is deceptive strength, whipcord muscles hidden under Victorian tweed.

Holmes is finely controlled chaos, with papers flung everywhere, disguises hidden under the settee, and bullet holes in the wall.

Holmes is a changeling, appearing as a dockworker, plumber, and Italian priest all in one lifetime.

Holmes is a cloud of tobacco smoke from a three-pipe problem.

Holmes is gruff kindness under a stone exterior, giving aid to street Arabs in exchange for information, where all others would ignore them.

Holmes is awkward with the ladies, even if he is polite with them.

Holmes is someone who people follow or get pushed to the wayside.

Holmes is a needle, wooden box, and glass vial with liquid, never left alone long enough to gather dust.

Holmes is a full jail, complete with villains that would never have been caught otherwise.

Holmes is immaculately dressed, never a hair out of place.

Holmes is determined; catching the bad guy whatever the cost, for "The Show Must Go On."

Holmes is steadfast in the face of danger, for anything he might have said had already crossed Moriarty's mind.

Holmes is a ghost, haunting not only his enemy's minds, but his friend's with the sound of crashing, violent water.

Holmes is strongly passionate, regardless of the cold, calculating exterior.

Holmes is a dragon in his possessiveness.

Holmes is someone who demands complete obedience from not only others, but himself as well.

Holmes is very patriotic, going as far as to shoot VR into his sitting room wall.

Holmes is logical where others would be emotional, until the danger has passed.

Holmes is brilliant. What else is there to say?

Holmes is Holmes, and thank God he is, for no one else could be.

* * *

My Holmes is a mix of what I've read from fanfiction and Jeremy Brett. *has fallen in love with the Granda series*

You know, I really ought to be doing my college homework that's due this monday. Oh, noooo, I wrote this instead. I must love you guys.

How To speech: How to procrastinate...*throws hands in the air*

_Read, review, multiply by 42?_


End file.
